Along for the Ride
by RachelLovesYou6
Summary: After their divorce, Clare goes to visit her dad in Florida over summer break. So far, she is having the worst time of her life, but when she meets a charming green-eyed boy,will their summer nights together become something real or is it just a fantasy?
1. Its Only the Beginning

**Hello (: I am quite excited for this story... the book 'Along for the Ride' by 'Sarah Dessen' inspired me to write this. Hahaha So I just thought to make a new story. And I know, the guy in the book is named Eli... so I am NOT stealing anything from her since this is an ECLARE story. Alrightyy then.**

Chapter One-Its Only the Beginning

**OOO**

_**Prologue: **_

_My mom is the type of parent where I have to do everything and anything she says or asks me to do... or I would get grounded or an hour long lecture.  
>Summer is 2 weeks away and I am now finishing my junior year in Degrassi. For all the 3 years I've been year... I've hated it. The second day of freshman year and I couldn't wait to leave. Now, in 2 weeks... I'm free.<em>

My mom is sending me to my Dad's beach house in Florida this summer. I haven't seen him since the divorce, and I liked it that way.

My dad was always working, and he never had time for us as a family. Whenever we made plans, he always canceled because he had a meeting or what not. I loved my dad, but I just wish he would've been more closer to me

When I found out about this, I was extremely pissed off. I hated the fact that I would be living with him this summer. I'm not going to know anyone there and my dad has a new wife with a 2 month baby girl, and with my luck... I am going to have to babysit.

Every month I got a letter from him and his wife saying all this shit that I could really care less about. Deep down inside, I feel like his wife, Marine, is a really happy and annoying person, because of all the exclamation marks she always puts. Those people annoy the hell out of me. I know they expect me to reply to the message, and of course, I do. I just write something short and simple. I'm not going to write a whole paragraph on how school is, only because I would only be writing the same thing over and over again.

The thing about my dad is that he always gets inside my business. When I leave my computer on, he reads all my messages and FaceRange page, everything. That's the one thing that annoyed me the most about him.

Now, since you know my story... I am going to tell you about what happened that summer. I met the most wonderful people ever, and my dad and I became really close, more than I could imagine. I am now 19 years old, and about to start college. There is this one guy I met, and he is absolutely perfect... His name is Eli.

**OOO**

It is exactly 7:30 in the morning, and I am packing to go to my dad's house over summer. Great, this should be fun. I hated going to see him; all he does is work, work, and work. I begged and begged my mom to tell him that I was sick or whatever, but she refused. I haven't seen my dad in 3 years, because he moved and got a new wife [with a baby girl] 2 months after he moved.

As I packed my final items into my suitcase, I slowly walked down the stairs with the loud sound of the wheels hitting each step. I placed my bag by the front door and went inside the kitchen to see my mom.

"Okay, when you get settled please call me." She smiled as she handed me my plane ticket.  
>"Okay, whatever." I sighed.<br>"Clare, I know you're upset… but you have to go see your dad occasionally. He misses you, a lot." She hit her hands onto the counter top. "Just do this for me, baby."  
>I closed my eyes. "I will momma, I'm going to miss you."<br>"I'm going to miss you too babe, but we need to go to the airport, you're plane leaves at 8:30"

My mom rushed out into the car, leaving me behind with all my suitcases. She got into the car, and started it as I piled my things into the small trunk of her car. I sighed and turned on the radio. As the songs slowly played, I managed to drift off to sleep, only to be awakened by my mom, telling me that we have arrived at the airport. I yawned and got out of the car, dragging my feet to the back.

**OOO**

I walked up to the large, one story plain cream colored house. I slammed the taxi's door and placed my duffle bag over my shoulder. The house is like any other beach house. It was a light yellow with white shudders and a white roof. On the side, was a sun room with a hot tub next to it. The houses looked identical, all lined up and down on the streets. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door way, trying to unlock it. There was a small note attached to the screen saying:

_Clare, sorry if we are not here when you arrive, we will be back soon. Please go to back door._

_Marine _

I mumbled incoherent words under my breath as I dragged my items to the back door. When I reached the side of the wide house, I was amazed. Their house is exactly on the beach. The sun was setting, which was quite beautiful. I lost my train of thought when I heard a loud honking sound come from behind me. My dad ran over to me, giving me a big hug making me drop all my things.

"Clare Bear! I'm so glad to see you!" He yelled making me fake a smile.  
>"Yeah, I'm psyched to see you too dad." I smiled as Marine and the baby turned the corner. I smiled and introduced myself to her as they grabbed myself and helped me inside.<p>

The house was really big compared the outside of the house. It was really pretty too. Marine took my stuff upstairs and showed me my room. It was a dark lavender with light blue sheets and pillows, with a computer off to the side, cool. I told her thank you, and completely collapsed on to my bed, falling into a deep sleep.

**OOO**

**Short for a first chapter, but I just wanted to get the point across. Well, please leave me some reviews and I hope you all will like this(:**


	2. Nobody Knows

**Well… nothing really important to say here… but the only thing is. I know it said that I posted chapter 2, but my computer was being stupid when I changed 'Epilogue' to 'Prologue' and it deleted my chapter… So I'm sorry for the confusion. Oh… and you guys are AMAZING! (:**

**OOO**

Chapter 2 – Nobody Knows

**OO**

The baby, Jordyn, woke me up with her crying her eyes out. As I was lying down onto the bed, I heard Marine go inside her room to calm her down. Since her room is right across from mine, I barely got any sleep last night because the baby would not be quiet.

I sighed as the baby kept on wailing, I stood up from my bed and threw on a pair of my sweat pants and exited the room. I managed to slip past Jordyn's room without Marine seeing me so I could go downstairs. When I went into the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the table looking at the newspaper drinking a cup of coffee. "Hi Dad," I whispered making him jump a little. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, hi Clare-Bear… I got called in early for a meeting; I won't be back until late. Marine wants to take you out to show you around, If you want too." He smiled and handed me a small cup of coffee.  
>"Oh, sure… that sounds like fun." I yawned, thinking to myself that I would rather be at home doing nothing than to be here. I was miserable, they didn't have good TV channels, and I barley had any service for my phone. I missed my old friends… I miss Wesley and his nerdy comments, Chantay and her perky personality, and Anya… the one who was always there for me. But I mostly miss Riley, the football player who is my best friend. I just want to go back home and be with them.<p>

"Great… she will be down momentarily." He nodded and kissed the top of my head leaving me in the open wide kitchen, all alone. I walked around the house and into the sun room, looking out into the ocean with the sun just about to rise. I loved the beach, but it really depends on my mood or who I'm with.

I sat down onto a white lawn chair listening to the breeze and the water rushing up onto the beach. I looked at the cute couples with their children holding hands and picking up sea shells. I smiled at the little kids laughing as their faces lit up with joy when they picked one up. I took out my phone and was about to dial my mom's number, but stopped because it was early there in Canada. So I shut my phone and dozed off for a while.

The sound of the screen door to the sun room made me wake up, and it was Marine.  
>"Hi sweetie, did your dad tell you about going out?" She asked<br>"Oh, um… yeah. I was thinking that we could look for a job… to keep me occupied."

Her thick brown curly hair bounced up and down as she nodded her head with agreement.

Personally, I thought Marine was beautiful. Her hair went to the middle of her back with curls to complete it. She had freckles under her eyed and along her perfect cheek bones. She had a perfect smile, a bright white with all amazingly straight teeth. She was thin, probably a size 2?

"Well, then let's go." She smiled and walked back into the house leaving me behind.

When I walked inside I was a dark skinned girl with long shiny black hair. She was pretty but looked too much like a girl out of a fashion magazine.

"Oh, Clare… this is Alli. She is my sweet babysitter." Marine grinned as she introduced us to each other. I didn't say anything, and neither did she. We only exchanged smiles and I walked out into the porch with Marine trailing behind me.

"Alli said that there is a place open for a lifeguard on the beach, would you like that?"  
>I thought for a moment, it sounds pretty good. "Oh, um… yeah. Let's go check in on it." I faked a smile and followed Marine onto the sidewalk and to the area with all the shops.<p>

**OOO**

"Okay, you seem perfect for the job, and all you need to do is fill this out and give it back to us by Friday." The lady smiled behind the counter and handed me an envelope with a form.  
>"Thank you." Marine said with a fake smile as she dragged me out of the little room.<p>

"Okay, I have to go get Jordyn some baby things, here is my number, and you can call me when you're ready to leave, or you can just go on home." I nodded watching her walk away.

Great! Time for myself! I thought as I walked down the streets. I was only paying attention to my phone when the sound of laughter interrupted me. I looked up and saw a huge group of people.

One of the guys had short dark hair, and was laughing like a retarded seal as the others laughed at him. The prego with the long silky blonde hair was sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. The girl with long black hair and pale skin was holding hands and locking lips with a tall scruffy guy with blue eyes. There was another girl who had dark curly hair, like Marine's, sitting with a boy with a gray beanie laughing and talking with each other. There was another guy, sitting all alone. No girl with him, nothing. He really seemed to catch my attention because he seemed different from the others. As they all laughed, he sat there with a straight face.

He turned his head into my direction. Well of course, since I have the best luck ever. He was staring directly at me. Our eyes locked and I noticed that he had the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen. My face turned a light shade of rosy pink, which turned darker as a cocky smirk formed onto his face. He had jet black hair and a perfect skin toned face and body. As I figured out that we have been staring for the past minutes, my phone began to ring.

It was Marine, saying that she was at the coffee shop down the street if I wanted anything. With my eyes drifting back to him, he was already walking away, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and walking slowly behind all the others with boyfriends and girlfriends.

I shut my phone, and looked back up, only to see him looking back at me with that stupid smirk played onto his face. I waved but he turned around before he could see. Maybe this was going to be a fun summer after all?

**OOO**

It was Monday morning and I started my lifeguard job today. The boss told me to be at my post around 8:00 am every day. I didn't like the plan, but I needed the money and I wanted to do something so I wouldn't be bored all the time.

I pulled on my red bathing suit and placed the sunglasses on the top of my head while also applying sunscreen. Dad got me a towel from the closet and also gave me his work number in case I needed anything while he was gone. I smiled at him as he left the house, leaving me alone once again.

I exited the house leaving a note on the door just in case Marine came back wondering where I was. After about 15 minutes, I was on the beach and in the tower, looking out onto the sun rising and the couples once again walking the beach. I looked over and saw some older teenagers playing soccer football, with a boy sitting out onto the side. Of course, it was that guy who I saw last week, the one who seemed all alone with his group of friends.

I looked away, but heard yelling coming from their direction. I turned my head and saw one of the guys on top of the other, punching his face and yelling incoherent words so the people around them could hear perfectly.

"HEY!" I yelled, jumping down from my post, running over to the fight. No one was pulling him off.  
>"Cut it out!" I screamed again, making the boy with green eyes practically fall down on top of me.<br>"What's going on here?" I said as the blue eyed boy stood up, spitting blood into the sand.

"This freak over hear was talking to my girl." He pointed to the pale girl with long black hair.  
>"I didn't say anything to her! You worry too much." Snapped the green eyed boy.<br>"Whatever… Julia, let's go and get out of here." The blue eyed boy wrapped his arms around her thing waist and walked up to the snack area.

"Sorry, if I hurt you…" The other one said shyly as the group of people walked away.  
>"O-oh, its fine… I'm just doing my job." I smiled a little and looked down at my feet.<br>"Well, I'll see you around." He smiled and waved.  
>"Guess you will." I smiled brightly as he ran to catch up with his friends.<p>

I walked back to my booth and looked out into the ocean. Each day, I've started to like it more here. I sure hope that this summer is going to become unforgettable.

**OOO**


	3. Summer Nights

**A/N : READ : Okay, I know I haven't updated some of my other stories... I have been writing them, but I have writers block for them.. I will try and update them soon, but I dont know... and please read 'Rachie1277' fanfiction... Its really good! I've read later chapters and its really amazing! Just give it a chance! **

Chapter 3 - Summer Nights

()()()()()

_Clare, I went out to get some things for work... Your dad and I will be back later night, we are going to go to dinner. The babysitters number is on the counter call her when you leave for work.  
>Marine<em>

__I sighed as I shut my phone, deleting the text message that Marine sent me. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. I didn't get any sleep last night because of the baby so that's probably why I'm up this late. I had to go to work at 6:00 so I better just do something to get rid of time.

I pulled on my bathing suit with a pair of shorts and a tank top to go over it. I went inside Jordyn's room and picked her up as carefully as I could and took her downstairs. Jordyn was asleep in my arms, she looked like an angel. Jordyn was soft blonde strands of hair on her head and light green eyes. She was beautiful. I smiled at the sleeping baby and picked up the note that Marine put the babysitter's number down on and called her.

"Yes... um, is this Alli?" I asked.  
>"Yeah... This is her." She replied with her perky tone.<br>"Well, can you come in and babysit little Jordyn? Marine is out with my dad and I have to go to work." I asked.  
>"Sure! I'm leaving right now." I could hear the smile in her voice.<br>"Okay... great. See you soon." I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch with Jordyn still sound asleep in my arms.

Alli came sooner than I thought; she was here 10 minutes after I called. She knocked on the door, making me snap back from my sleep. I sat Jordyn on the couch and ran to the door.  
>"Hey Alli, Jordyn is in the other room..." I smiled moving out of the way to let her in.<br>"Okay... thank you..." She whispered telling me to give her my name  
>"Clare... my name is Clare." I faked a smile and went to pick up Jordyn, giving her to Alli.<br>"Look at the little Jordy! You are so cute." Alli said in a baby voice making my baby smile and giggle.  
>"Thanks for coming, but I have to go to work... I will call in a little bit."<br>"Can I have your number?" Alli asked looking down at her phone.  
>"Oh, sure."<p>

We switched phones to swap numbers. When I looked down on the screen saver, I tilted my head in confusion. It was her and the group of people I saw at the beach last night. I looked at the familiar faces, and stopped at the dark haired boy with green eyes. He looked annoyed. Every other guy had a girl with him and he was all alone. Alli was with this guy with long curly blonde hair.

"Who are these people?" I asked butting into her business  
>"Oh, those are my friends." She smiled.<br>"C-can I ask you something?" I stuttered.  
>She nodded her head while rocking the baby.<p>

"Who is the one that doesn't have any girlfriend? Dark hair and beaut- I mean green eyes?" I shook my head at my minor mistake.  
>"Oh," She laughed. "that's Eli... why do you ask?" She asked with a small smile.<br>"Just asking, we've bumped into each other since I've been here. I broke up a fight with him and this other guy."  
>"Ah, Fitz... they have some sort of rival thing going on. They've never really like each other." She shrugged her shoulders.<br>"Do you know why?"

There was a long silence.

"Have you seen the girl with the long back silky hair, and light pale skin?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"Well, that's Julia, and she cheated on Eli with Fitz. Eli broke up with her and she went to Fitz, so know Eli doesn't really trust anyone anymore because of that... So he just gave up." She smiled sadly. "I miss him though, and ever since the Julia thing he hasn't not been himself, but just recently... like about a week ago, he started to become all happy and everything and I heard him talk to Adam, one of my closest friends, saying he saw this 'drop dead beautiful girl with deep sea blue eyes' and all that." She smiled up at me.

Whoa, what? Drop dead beautiful girl... deep sea blue eyes?

"I only wonder who that would be." She raised her eyebrows and winked, making me laugh.  
>"I don't know Alli... I don't even know him."<br>"Oh, come on girrrll. You are attracted to him! You know it!" She raised her voice while sitting Jordyn in her crib. "I'm going to call him."

"Alli! NO!" I laughed while my cheeks turned a darker shade of pink than before.  
>She placed her phone against her ear and turned it on speaker phone. The phone rang 3 times before someone answered it.<br>"Hello?" He asked.  
>"Yes, Eli... I'm babysitting right now, and well... I met someone interesting, she said she broke up a fight between you and Fitz yesterday at the beach?" Her bitchy smile never left her perfect face.<br>"O-oh... has she said anything about me?"

OH MY GOD! I shoved the face into the pillow with my cheeks turning a blood red.

"Ooh I don't know." she said into the phone. "Just a second." She looked over at me. "Clare, have you talked to me about Eli? Because I'm pretty sure you have." She grinned at me.  
>"Why, Alli, WHY?" I yelled. I heard Eli laugh on the other end of the phone.<p>

"Take me off speaker phone, Alli." Eli said annoyingly.  
>"Okay." She stated, placing the phone up to her ear. She smiled and looked over at me.<br>"OH, ELI! So you want to go on a date with her?"  
>My eyes grew wide.<br>"Oh… you want to tonight? I'll ask her." She took the phone from her ear and turned to me with her eyebrows wiggling.  
>I sighed. "I guess"<br>"ELI! She wants to! Pick her up at 7. I'll tell her boss that she's sick. Bye."

She shut her phone and turned around to face me. She put on a apologetic smile and sat down next to me.

"I don't even know him, Alli." I said.  
>"Oh, but you will… come on… I'll text Marine that we're going out, I'm taking the baby with me." She said placing Jordyn in the stroller.<br>"If that a good idea, though?"  
>"Yeah. Since you're coming, and besides… she just said it was okay."<p>

I shrugged my shoulders "Where are we going?" I asked.  
>"Shopping."<p>

**OOO**

Alli and I shopped throughout the whole mall, and finally came to a store. Alli told me that Eli was talking me to an expensive restaurant, so I had to dress nice. She knew exactly which one, but refused to tell me.

After a few hours, Alli and I finally arrived home. She bought me a black ruffled skirt and a low top white shirt that goes off the shoulder. She applied my makeup and curled my hair. For once in my life, I actually looked pretty.

When she was finished give me the final touches, her phone rang and it was Eli. Personally, I was very excited to actually meet him, but I was really nervous.  
>"Clare!" Alli squeaked. "Eli is at the restaurant, we need to go now!" She smiled and grabbed me by the wrists pulling me out the door and to the car.<br>"Alli, what if… he tries to kiss me?" My breathing hitched as I thought about it.  
>"Um, you kiss him back, duh." She joked making me laugh nervously.<p>

Finally, we got to the restaurant. '_Del Frisco'_? This is the most popular and expensive place here! How could he afford this? "Wow… Alli this amazing-" She was already half way down the road. I was about to call her when someone cleared their throat behind me. I jumped a little and turned around, so see a great looking guy… Eli.

His hair was combed to the side and a little messy, but it looked good. He had on a white v-neck and dark skinny jeans. He looked amazing.

"H-hi… Eli." I stammered. I mentally kicked myself for acting so nervous around a guy I didn't even know.  
>"Hey, um… do you want to go eat?" He asked shyly stepping a little closer to me. I looked down at my feet as a light shade of pink covered my cheeks.<br>"Sure…" I whispered looking up at him through my eyelashes.  
>He stepped out of the way and opened the door for me, I smiled and stepped inside.<p>

The great smell of steak and food reached me, I felt as if I was in heaven. The place was beautiful. There was soft music in the background with lots of chattering and talking around us. Eli touched my back, which sent shivers down my spine.

"We're in the back… booth 49." He smirked as he stood beside me, leading the way.

When we got there, which seemed like forever, I was amazed. This place went on and on. Eli smiled and pulled my chair out for me to sit as he sat down across from me.

"So, Clare… Just to let you know, that I didn't want to come – no, I mean… I did its like… I just met you and all – … but – yeah… I'm sorry." He looked down at the table.

"Eli, its fine… I'm nervous too." I laughed as I pulled a strand of from my face. "I just don't usually get asked out by cute guys that much."

What the hell was _THAT _Clare?

"Well… I don't go on dates with beautiful girls with gorgeous eyes." I could hear the honesty in his voice. I looked up at him and smiled as my cheeks got red once again.

_He's sensitive and honest… great. Check mark_

"T-thanks," I whispered. "I don't get called that a lot." I looked down, still feeling his gaze on me. I started to think of things to say. "So how do you know Alli?" I blurted out.

"Oh, we've been friends since kindergarten. She's a really cool girl. But for the heads up, she's REALLY emotional. Just, don't do anything to make her upset. I've been there before, and it really wasn't pretty."

_Okay, so he has humor… another mark._

I laughed and took a sip from my drink.

"What about you, how do you know her?"

"Oh, well… I just met her; she's my stepsister's babysitter." I nodded my head"

He nodded his head "So, what made you come here, to Florida?"

"W-Well… my parents got divorced a few years ago… and my mom forced me to come here for the summer to spend time with him. I really didn't want to because my dad and I aren't really close same with his new wife… so…"

"I'm sorry about that Clare… do you don't like her?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Marine? No, Marine's great. She actually understands me better than anyone. It's just my dad, he's always working." I frowned a little, just wishing that I could spend more time with my daddy. I miss him.

He mouthed an 'o' and set down his fork. "Well, I'm full… Do you need to be home at a certain time, or can you still hang out?" He did that cocky smirk again; it was annoying but also really… cute.

"We can hang out – well, only if you want too."

The date has been perfect so far. Eli is nice, funny, cute… I didn't want to leave, at least not yet/

"Sure, we can go to the beach, and just… talk or what not." He pulled out his wallet and set about $100 onto the table and stood up, grabbing my hands to exit out the door.

**OOO**

For the past 3 hours I've known Eli, I feel like I've known him my whole life. He brought up Julia, like the same exact things that Alli told me, but I know that there is more to the story. He told me about his life and why he moved here, he lives with his friend, Adam.

Eli and I took a long walk on the beach, watching the sunset sparkling on the water. We stopped by a stand playing slow music. Eli stopped dead in his tracks, making me tilt my head.

"I-I know we just met… but do you want to… dance?" He looked at me innocently and placed his hand out.  
>"I guess. Sure." I faintly smiled and stepped closer, just so our torsos were centimeters away from each others.<p>

Eli placed his hand securely around my waist, trying his best not to push the limit. I hesitantly pulled my hands around his neck, feeling his soft hair beneath my palms. I slowly looked down at my feet and inched closer to him, so our bodies were slightly touching.

We moved in small circles around the sandy area, listening to the slow music as the world slowly faded away, like it was only us on the Earth.

During the middle of the song, I felt Eli's breath come onto my ear, like he was about to whisper something.

"Clare… I – can I kis—"He was interrupted by the music now going from soft, to full blast rock music. Eli and I jumped back from the small fantasy and looked over at the music booth.

"Fitz, what the hell is your problem?" Eli snapped removing his hands off my waist.  
>"Oh, just wanted to crash the little party here."He remarked. Eli stepped closer to him, but only glared. I could see the hatefulness now entering his eyes. I knew that Eli wanted to beat the hell out of him, but I can't blame him. I didn't even know Fitz, and he already seemed to be an asshole.<p>

Eli slowly moved away from Fitz, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me towards the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry about him…" He said in a apologetic voice.  
>"It's cool really… but I don't really want to ruin the moment, but it's almost midnight." My heart felt like it could explode any minute. He was about to kiss me, and we all know what would've happened if Fitz hadn't of shown up and ruined the moment.<br>"Oh… right." I could hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

Eli and I walked out of the beach area and were now entering onto my street. He walked me up to my doorstep as an awkward silence came upon us.

"Well, I was going to ask you a question earlier." His cheeks turned a light shade as his piercing green eyes started down at me.  
>"Well…?" I smiled.<br>"Um, yeah… I was wondering if I could kiss you." He let out a nervous laugh.  
>I didn't respond to him, just yet. I just looked down to my feet which were now rocking back and forth.<br>"Okay… fine I get it—" I cut him off by putting my hand onto his cheek, cradling it. I gently stood on my tippy toes and placed a small kiss onto the corner of his mouth.  
>"I had an amazing time with you Eli… and I hope to do it again soon." I removed my hand from his cheek and gave him a small smile as the butterflies in my stomach exploded.<p>

I entered the house leaving Eli behind, still speechless from the 'kiss' I had just given him. A small smirk approached onto his face as I shut the door saying my last goodbye for now.

**OOO**

I**I know you all think that 'they're going too fast.' But I am going to be putting some drama, fluffiness, and all that stuff in later in the chapters. That's why it's rated M. Well… bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Never too Late

**Well Helllloo! I am writing this in my car because I have nothing better to do. Well, you guys are amazing and I love you! One of you all reviews made my day! It made me smile! Well here is chapter 4, and please leave some awe-struck reviews like you always do!  
><strong>  
>OOO<p>

Chapter 4 - It's Never too Late  
><strong>OOO<strong>

The night I spent with Eli played through my head like a broken record. At first, I hated the fact that Alli set me up with someone I barely knew. But in ways she was right, I was attracted to him and I did want to get to know him better. After that night, I wanted to spend more time with him.

When we danced together, I felt as if we were the only two people on earth. His hands felt like they were meant to hold me. I liked Eli, even spending 4 hours with him; I've already created  
>feelings for him.<p>

I feel asleep thinking about Eli, and every word he said to me. I didn't want to leave him out there when I had to leave, I wanted him to come in and stay with me for the night. But I knew if Marine or my dad ever found out, which they probably would... they would send me back to Canada with my mom as soon as possible.

**OO**

I woke up around 12:30 pm, by the annoying vibration of my phone on the desk next to me. I sighed and picked up my phone, realizing that I had to be at work at 1:30. I nearly fell out of my bed and rushed into the shower, taking one shorter than I usually do. By the time I got out of the shower, it was exactly 1:00. I pulled on my bathing suit and rushed out the door, not even telling Marine or my dad bye.  
>My boss was very upset that I was 5 minutes past the time I was supposed to be there. I apologized and ran to my post, only to find Eli sitting there, obviously waiting for me.<p>

"I didn't think you would be here." I smiled while looking up at him.  
>"Well, Miss Clare, you are 5 minutes late. That is not how an employee is supposed to work." He joked.<br>"You know Mr. Pointer?" Well, that was a stupid question. I hid that comment and sat down next to him.  
>"I used to be a lifeguard, but I was late every other day... and I was always asleep when ever there was a real emergency near my post. So, he fired me." Eli gave a goofy smile. "I hated being a lifeguard anyway."<p>

He jumped down and started walking away. "Where are you going? Don't leave." I called after him. He stopped in his tracks and walked back in my direction.  
>"Oh, well I don't want you to get in trouble."<br>"Don't worry... he never comes out anymore, he really trusts me... and I want the company." I smiled as he climbed up the latter and sat down in the spot next to me again.  
>"You know, Clare... ever since the Julia thing, you're the only person that likes me for who I am. You don't think I'm some type of freak by the way I see things." He looked down sadly as he dug his feet into the sand.<p>

"I don't care about that, Eli... I care about you." I couldn't believe what I was saying. "I don't mind how you see things... really. It doesn't bother me at all"  
>He only looked at me with his piercing green eyes. I looked away, staring at the view of the ocean. I still felt his gaze on me when he finally decided to speak.<p>

"Well, um.. Clare, I know that I just met you, but there is a party tonight at Adam's, do you want to go... with me?" My heart fluttered, I wanted to go... I wanted to be with Eli.  
>"S-sure Eli... I would love to. But what would I need to wear?" I smiled as he grinned at me.<br>"I guess, something dressy. Bring a bathing suit, because usually we go to the beach afterwards."  
>"Oh, okay..."<p>

We stayed silent for a few minutes. His hand placed over mine, and he interlaced our fingers together. My heart skipped a beat while my cheeks turned a light shade of pink

"You are beautiful, Clare." He whispered in my ear. My cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, and he hopped off the chair and walked down the beach. I watched him walk away from me, and my heart was beating rapidly. I smiled and squealed to myself as I looked down, seeing a small piece of paper folded up where Eli was once sitting a few moments ago.  
>I opened it up and smiled ear to ear as I read through the note<p>

_Clare - Next Saturday, my school is having a reunion type thing, and it's sort of like prom. And I was wondering... if you would be my date? It would really mean a lot to me, since you are the only girl in this town that I might actually be interested in and the only one who sees me for who I am. You're probably thinking that 'I'm going to fast' or whatever, but I'm just trying my best to tell you that I really, really like you. So, please think about prom... here is my number if you ever want to talk.  
>Eli<em>

__I squealed with excitement as I jumped down from the chair and ran home. I called Alli as soon as I reached my bedroom, I couldn't wait to tell her everything.  
>When she picked up the phone, I practically yelled her name. I told her everything that happened at dinner and how he asked me to the party to night, and the dance. I could hear the excitement in her voice as she explained how excited she was. When I mentioned the prom, she gasped loudly.<p>

"Alli, what's so amazing about this prom? I hate dances." I sighed and sat down on my bed.  
>"Clare, this is different. Eli never went out anywhere after Julia cheated. All he did was hang out with our group but never spoke... only to Adam. But Clare, you HAVE to go to this."<br>"Alli, I don't know," I whispered. "During the party tonight I will decide. But don't say anything to him about it. Or I won't go." I said, standing up to go to my closet. I pulled out a short red and strapless dress that was tight around my waist and thighs.  
>"Okay, I won't tell. But Eli really takes things personally and gets emotional at times. Just, don't hurt him Clare."<br>"I won't. But, I'm getting ready for the party; I will talk to you later."  
>"Bye Clare... See you later."<br>I went into the bathroom and curled my hair. I tried my best to follow the methods Alli told me to put of my make-up perfectly. It turned out pretty good, so I decided to just go with it and call Eli.

**OOO**

****As soon as Eli got to the house, I ran to his car without explaining to my dad what was happening. He looked surprised to see me and smiled. "You look great." He whispered pulling out of my street.  
>"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."<p>

He smiled, but stayed quiet for the rest of the ride there and so did I.  
>When we arrived to the party, the first things I noticed that there was cars packed all down the street. Some couples were standing by the trees sucking faces, some comforting the other while the puked up their insides since all the drinking they've done. Some of the guys were calling and whistling at me. I looked up at Eli and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, telling the guys that I'm with a date.<p>

I smiled to myself as we walked past the group of boys, wondering when Eli is going to let go, but he never did. I looked down and smiled widely at the warmth of his hold. I never wanted him to let go. I thought about my next action and wrapped my arm around his waist and stepping closer into him. For the first time in forever, I felt complete. I never knew how it felt to be cared about.

Of course, my mom and my dad really cared about me... but I was never close to any of them. My mom never talked to me because she was always too busy finding men to go out with, or she was sleeping.

My sister on the other hand, was never home. I only say her on the weekends, which was like only an hour to get clothes. She always partied. She came home drunk every week and passed out on the couch. My mom kicked her out numerous times, but she always came back. She came home with another guy every other week only to meet my parents and then dump them for something stupid.

Eli leaned down and whispered in my ear. "We can leave whenever you want." He pressed a light kiss on my cheek; I could feel his smirk as he did it. I blushed and looked down at my feet, secretly wanting to attack him.

We finally appeared to the house after walking 5 minutes down the long path to his house. I looked up and my jaw dropped. Adam's house was amazing! It was about 3 stories high, long pillars connecting from the roof to the steps leading to the front door. It was painted a glossy white with huge windows on the sides. In the middle was a large window where you can see a part of the upstairs with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was beautiful.

"Eli, how does he afford all this? This is amazing!" My eyes looked at the house, soaking in the sight.

"That's not any of my business; he even refused to tell me." He smirked and walked inside the house, with his arm still around me.

The house was even beautiful on the inside. But the only thing was, there was plastic around every inch of furniture so no one would get the couches dirty. Eli grabbed my hand this time and pushed me through the crowd and upstairs. When he got to the last door, he knocked lightly, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What are we doing, Eli?" I asked tilting my head to the side.  
>"I'm just... seeing if anyone was in here." He smirked as the door opened, making him jump back.<p>

"Hey man! Adam is downstairs." The tall guy looked at me and back to Eli. "It's all your buddy." He winked at Eli. The guys hair was a total mess and he smelled disgusting. After he left the room, a girl with long curly black hair exited also. Her lipgloss was smeared and the straps of her dress were hanging off her shoulder. I can only imagine what they were doing in there.  
>Eli pulled me into the room and shut the door, while sitting on the bed patting the spot next to him.<p>

"Eli, what the hell are you thinking? I am not going to have sex with you." I yelled making him put his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry Clare... we are going to do nothing. I just need to tell you something." He said while turning to face me. I nodded my head and placed my hands in my lap and listened to him.  
>"I'm just going to warn you, Julia still has feelings for me, but don't worry... I'm completely 100% over her. So if she sees you with me she will try to pick a fight."<br>"Whoa, a fight... then why did you bring me here?" I asked standing up from the bed.  
>"Clare... all I want you to do is ignore her. We came here to have fun. Just if she talks to you, she will back off if you don't answer her. She wants you to feel angry so she can actually fight. Just whatever you do, don't do anything. Like I said, we can leave whenever you want too." He smiled and stood up from the bed and placed his hand out for me to hold.<p>

I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers together. We walked out of the room, almost bumping into another girl. _Julia_. She started to apologize until she noticed it was us. Her mouth dropped and she looked down at our hands and looked behind us at the bedroom. She looked back at us and then to me, she gave me the dirtiest look ever. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and walked past us bumping into my shoulder.

"At least she didn't start anything." Eli said while pulling me onto the dance floor.  
>"Do you want to dance?" He asked looking at me deeply in my eyes.<br>"S-sure, but I don't know how to dance." I yelled over the music.  
>"It's fine! I can teach you." He grabbed my hand and stood in the middle of the floor, right under the flashing lights.<p>

I started moving to the beat of the music as he danced really close to me. With our eyes never leaving each others, I got really into the dancing. I turned around and pressed my back against his chest. He placed his hands on my waist and guided my hips to the beat of the music surrounding us. I lifted my hand and placed it around the back of his neck. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. I could hear his breathing getting unbalanced as the music finally came to a stopping point.

The DJ came on and announced to get a partner, because they are going to slow things down. I sighed, slightly disappointed that the steamy dance had to stop. The music changed to a slower song, and all the couples came together. I turned to face Eli who was deviously looking at me with that smirk that makes my heart melt.

I walked toward him and placed my hands around his neck, while he placed his securely around my waist. We moved in tiny circles in our place, as the music fell around us making me feel like Eli and I were the only people in the room. I looked deeply into Eli's eyes and took a small step forward. He placed a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his hand and slowly nodded my head. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine.

His lips were so soft, and fit perfectly with mine. He moved his mouth over mine, and so did I when I finally decided to kiss him back. This moment was perfect; I never wanted to pull away. But of course, someone with a powerful force pushed me away from Eli, making us break apart harshly.

"Julia, what the hell are you doing?" Eli yelled stepping in between us.  
>"I'm trying to make her get the fact that you <em>still<em> love me." She yelled, making the music die down, with everyone staring at us.

"I don't love you anymore. You hurt me. I found someone else, someone I really, really like."  
>I smiled softly and looked up, seeing the anger fill up in Julia's eyes. The only thing I saw was Julia pushing Eli out of the way, and then her screaming and calling me a bitch, slut, and all that. Next thing I knew was on the ground, with the stunning pain coming upon my cheek. My lower abdomen felt as if it was stabbed one million times.<p>

Some girl came and pulled her off of me, and I just lay there, bruised and broken. I cried silently as Eli ran over kneeling down on the ground, picking me up as carefully as he could. I winced in pain as the pressure of his arm pressed against my side. I didn't do anything; I did exactly what Eli said to do. I did _nothing._

I looked behind Eli's shoulder looking at Julia giving me the successful look in her eyes like she just won something. She gave me a bitchy wave as we exited the house and down the street to his car.

"I'm so sorry Clare... I knew this would happen."  
>"Eli..." I choked up. My voice was scratchy and my lower body stung in pain as I laid down in the back seat. "I did what you said, just... don't apologize."<br>"Okay," he kissed my forehead making me smile. "Do you want to go home?"  
>I thought for a second before answering him.<p>

"No... I want to stay with you." I whispered while closing my eyes. "I want to stay with you."

**OOO**

**I liked it! Hahah, it took me a while to update it because during the middle, my friend was laughing hysterically, so I read through it again and it seemed like it wasn't going anywhere, so I redid the middle to the end. But I hope you all liked it. **


	5. Lies Lies Lies

**hey ! Well, I only have like a week and 4 days left of school, then its summer. Time for the new Degrassi episodes. (: lol. well... like last chapter, there was drama, Julia beating up Clare, Eli and Clare kissing. So this one will be some(: lol. Maybe a big secret? I dunno. And this chapter **_**will**_** bring in some more of the characters like Jenna, KC, Drew, and all them, also this is going to be NO POV, because to make things more understandable, its going to show in both of their perspectives. ALSO, I DID borrow a line from another fanfiction I've read, if it belongs to you, I'm giving you ALL the credit. I just thought it would fit in good with this situation. So please, Don't get mad. And thank you to my amazing beta reader:  
><strong>**AlyssaNGentile** , it really means a lot(:

**OOO**

Chapter 5 – Lies, Lies, Lies  
>OOO<p>

Clare woke up in a blue room with white paint around the edges. She stood up and looked around the room, placing her hand over her stomach where the aching pain was. She didn't know what happened last night, all she remembered was dancing and kissing Eli, then everything else was nothing.

She walked down the hallway and found Eli, sprawled on the floor, tangled in his covers. She laughed lightly and walked over to him, sitting down closely by him. She nudged him lightly, but he didn't budge. She kept trying to get him to wake up, but he wouldn't. She sighed, and thought it was pointless to keep trying, so she lightly ghosted her fingers over the exposed skin of his arms.

She lightly touched his lips and removed some hair from his face. She leaned down and pressed a light kiss on his forehead and then to his lips. She pulled back, but was pulled back by a forceful grip around her waist. Next thing she knew she was hovering over Eli, who had a devious smirk on his face.

"Trying to seduce me Edwards?" His smirk grew bigger, and he leaned up kissing Clare's lips.  
>"No, I wasn't..." She leaned down closer to Eli, who still had his hands on her waist. He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek, ghosting his fingers over the bruise that was there.<br>"I'm sorry about that..." He whispered sadly while looking deeply in Clare's eyes.  
>"I don't remember anything Eli."<br>"Julia hit you... we were dancing and she came and hit you. You hit the ground and got knocked out for a few minutes. So I brought you here." His smile faded away and he closed his eyes.  
>"Oh... well, thank you for helping me out. And I have to tell you something."<br>"Yes?"

Clare leaned down, placing her mouth next to his ear. "I would _love_ to go to prom with you."  
>His smile grew back and she leaned up, only centimeters away from his face.<br>"R-really? Are you serious?" He asked,  
>Clare leaned down, capturing his lips with hers. He responded only seconds later by cupping her cheek with his hand. His lips moved with hers perfectly, like they were always meant to be kissed with one another's. Butterflies were exploding in Clare's stomach and the kiss went on, she never been kissed like this before. She pulled back and placed her forehead against his and smiled, looking into his eyes.<p>

He leaned up, kissing her again, but leaned back breaking it once again. She whimpered from the loss and opened her eyes.  
>"We need to get you home, Clare..."<br>"Why I don't have work today... I want to spend the day with you." She whined placing her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her palms.  
>"I know cutie, but you're going to have to get ready since I'm taking you out tonight."<br>"Taking me out? Where?"  
>"Oh, I don't know... you're going to have to wait and see" He smiled and kissed Clare before she got up. "I'll walk you home."<p>

**OOO**

Clare turned to face Eli and they finally got to her driveway, "Thank you, Eli... I will see you tonight." She smiled and stood on her tippy-toes giving Eli a small kiss before leaving.  
>"I can't wai-"<p>

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" They turned their heads at Clare's dad now running towards them.  
>"Dad what's your problem?" Clare yelled with a terrified look across her face.<br>"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER! NEVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN!"  
>"DAD!" Clare yelled stepping closer to Eli. "What's the matter with you?"<br>"He's a dirty little liar. His whole family is! I don't trust them. Get inside Clare." Her eyes filled with tears.  
>"No, dad. I'm staying with Eli."<br>"CLARE! If you don't get your ass inside, then you are never going to see your pretty little boyfriend _ever_ again."

Clare squeezed Eli's hand and walked slowly inside, looking back at Eli who was know walking down the street with her dad watching him. He turned around and his face was a dark red, and he looked like he could explode any minute. Clare stood in the way of the doorway, not letting him go inside.

"Clare... let me in."  
>"No dad, not until you tell me what happened over there. What's your problem?" She raised her voice and stared at him.<br>"Clare, he has a bad family. They stole from us."  
>"Who says it was Eli, you don't know him."<br>"You are never allowed to see him again, you got that?"  
>"DAD! You can't do that... I love him." Her eyes filled up with more tears as some began to fall down her cheeks.<br>"I can too, If I catch you with him... you are going back with your mom."  
>"I... I.."<br>"You what?"  
>"I <em>HATE<em> you." Clare ran passed her dad and down the street, she looked back only to see the hurt look on his face. She didn't care. She hated the fact that her dad is doing this to her, Eli was different. He didn't know Eli, and he never will. She sobbed quietly as she walked down the street, not even realizing where she was going. She didn't care, she only wanted to be away from her dad.

Clare realized where she finally was, she was at Eli's doorstep. She hesitated at first, but knocked lightly at the door waiting for him to answer. She waited a few seconds and knocked again, this time Eli finally answered the door.

"What do you want Clare? Are you here to yell at me because of what my family did? You probably hate me now " He had creases down his cheeks, from where he was crying. His eyes were big and puffy. Just seeing him like this made her heart break.  
>"God, Eli...no. Don't listen to my dad, I would never hate you. " Clare stepped closer to Eli, but he backed away, making Clare's heart shatter.<p>

"Why do you even stand to see me? I'm the one who helped my dad steal the money. I hated it, my dad abused me, Clare. He forced me to do it. I hate myself for doing what I've done."  
>Clare was confused; Eli stole money by getting abused into it.<p>

"Eli, it's not your fault. You got brutally hurt into doing something. I don't hate you Eli, and I never will hate you. My dad just doesn't understand how important you are to me."  
>"Why do you like me Clare?" Eli asked with a new set of tears running down his cheeks. Clare stepped closer to him and reached up wiping them away. Then, she reached up and pressed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.<p>

"Because, Eli... You are different from everyone else I've met here. If it wasn't for Alli then we wouldn't be here right now, and I wouldn't be like this. She made something happen Eli, she got us together. I like you because you had the confidence to tell me I have the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen. And... I love you for that." Clare's heart skipped a beat when she realized that she just told Eli, someone who she's only known for 3 weeks, that's she loved him.

He stepped closer and placed a kiss on her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too."

**OOO**

"Come on Drew! Pass it over here!" KC yelled, grabbing the beer bottle while hanging his arm around Jenna.  
>Clare and Eli were huddled together, at a party they were invited to a few days after they exchanged 'I love you' to each other. Ever since then they've been closer than ever. Clare looked over at KC, who was chugging the rest of the beer down his throat. She glanced over his shoulder at Fitz and Julia, making out in the field. Clare sneered in disgust and looked back at Drew, who was talking silently to Bianca.<p>

"Hey, Clare Bear, you want some?" KC asked, holding out a new beer bottle.  
>"No thank you..."<br>"Oh come on, live a little." Bianca smiled, leaning over, popping the bottle open.  
>"Umm..." she looked over at Eli, who took a small sip of the beer and handed it to Clare. "O-okay..." She took the bottle and took a small sip, gagging in disgust at first. But then she took another one, then another one after that. After a few minutes of chugging the beer, Clare already started to become wasted. Eli on the other hand, wasn't, he hated drinking, and he never wanted to relive the night again the first time he got drunk.<p>

"Hey, um... I'm going to go get some food." Eli whispered standing up. "Clare, do you want to come?"  
>"Noo, I'll stay here." She giggled letting go of Eli's hand.<br>"Oh... alright, well... Drew, can you watch out for her. I still don't trust Fitz... Please."  
>"Alright man, sure." Drew smiled. He wasn't a huge drinker, maybe one or two sips, but not enough to get wasted.<br>"Bye Clare." He leaned down pressing his mouth against the corner of hers.  
>"Bye Ellliii" She waved and blinked tiredly and turned her attention back over to the crowd.<p>

"C-can I have another beer please?" She asked smiling at the mid air.  
>"Sorry, no more... and I don't want Eli to get mad at me." Drew laughed and looked behind him, now noticing Fitz approaching them.<p>

"Hey," He said in his deep voice, which everyone could tell he was drunk. "Where's your pretty little boyfriend?" Fitz whispered sitting dangerously too close to Clare.

"He went out." Clare whispered scooting over further away from him. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer, making her yelp in slight pain. "Get off of me." She whispered pulling her arm away. She looked over at Drew and everyone else, but they didn't seem to notice anything.  
>Fitz pressed kisses down her neck, "Fitz, get off of me! Right now." She yelled.<p>

"it's not fair, how can someone so messed up as Eli get someone as beautiful as you."

Eli was now pulling back up, he saw Fitz very close to Clare, and she kept trying to move away, but he held onto her tightly. Eli was getting filled with anger as he stepped out of the car, slamming the door. "Stop it, I love Eli. Get off of me." He heard Clare whispered. "He doesn't deserve you." Fitz responded.

Eli looked over at Drew, who was supposed to be keeping an eye on Clare. Clare started to get more aggressive and started hitting Fitz, but he slapped her back.  
>"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Eli yelled getting all attention toward him. "What the <em>fuck<em> is going on?" Eli pulled Fitz off of Clare; she grabbed his waist and stood behind him

"Just stating the facts, _Elijah_, everyone knows that I'm better than you." Eli turned his head, now noticing all eyes on the fight. "Now you look Drew, if you weren't too busy sticking your tongue down Bianca's throat, you would've noticed that Fitz was trying to molest my girlfriend."  
>Drew didn't respond.<p>

"Eli, Clare likes me."  
>"No, you can't take her away, not again. You have Julia, remember?"<br>"Not anymore, Eli. I just broke up with her, because I like Clare now, and she _will _be mine."

Eli had enough, her threw his fists to Fitz jaw, making him bleed right at that moment. Fitz swung a punch, but missed. Eli laughed, knowing that him being drunk, he won't be able to see right. That was a big advantage for him. Eli threw another punch, hitting him in the nose, knocking Fitz over.

"Okay, Okay, enough." Drew said, pulling Eli off of Fitz.  
>"He's going to steal Clare, Drew."<br>"No he's not... now, take Clare home." Drew patted his back and walked over to Fitz, who was now giving Eli a dirty look. Eli smirked and wrapped his arm around Clare, pulling her to his car.

**OOO**

"Come on Eli... it's not a big deal."  
>"Do you know what he did to me Clare? He stole someone who I deeply cared about and turned her into a whole different person. He <em>killed<em> the Julia that everyone loves. He almost stole you from me Clare, he would only want to have sex with you, and break your heart just like he did the night at the party with Julia." Eli sat down at the couch and ran his fingers through is hair.

"Eli..."  
>"No, Clare, if he stole you, I wouldn't have any clue what to do. When I first met you, you changed me Clare, I didn't talk, didn't communicate, nothing. I didn't do anything with anybody. But you made me feel like I'm bigger than that, and if I lose you to some jackass, I would be lost without you."<p>

His word's made Clare's heart shatter. Even though they haven't known each other for not that long Eli already seemed to really care about her...

"Eli... I will never leave you, no matter what, okay?" She turned his head towards her, cupping his face. "I love you, Eli." She took her thumb and gently wiped away his tears, making a small smile appear on his face.

He leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead, pulling her into a hug.  
>"Clare... promise me that you will never leave me. Just promise."<br>Clare hesitated at first. "I promise, now... go and get ready for our date. I want to be surprised." She smiled and kissed his chastely on his lips.

**OOO**

"Eli, where am I?" Clare asked holding onto Eli's hand.  
>"Don't look Clare... or you'll ruin it." She could just see the smirk played n his face as he said this.<br>"How am I going to? I have a blind fold."  
>"Silly Clare. Okay, you can open your eyes now." She grinned and took the blind fold off. He jaw nearly dropped to the floor.<p>

"Eli...it's... this is ..." She was speechless. It was a field full of lavender plants and apple trees all around, right under the biggest tree was a small table made for two. It had a candle in the middle and plates on each side.  
>"It's amazing, unexpected, too much, blah, blah, blah..."<br>"It's perfect, Eli." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, with the smell of lavender and scented candles lingered the air.

They walked down the path to the small table, and Clare immediately started eating. She took the lid off the silver plate and got two pieces of fish and poured the drink in her glass. Eli smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him and sat down next to her, eating the food he got for himself.

They had some small conversations about random things, and laughed after every sentence. Clare told Eli about Wesley and her playing 7 minutes in heaven and all the drama going on in Degrassi. Eli told her about his school, and his family. He explained everything that had happened between his father and hers, and how it was never a good thing between them. Ever since Clare's dad moved to Florida, they've been enemies since.

As the conversations quieted down, Eli stood up walking over to Clare. He placed his hand out for her to grab.  
>"What are you doing?" Clare asked with a smile.<br>"Since you didn't get your perfect dance at the party, I was thinking about giving it to you now." His lips curled up into a pleading smile. Clare only laughed and took his hand.  
>"We don't have music Eli."<br>"We don't need any." He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They slowing moved side to side, with the fresh air and the sound of birds chirping in the nearby trees. No word was spoken, just the sounds of their breaths. Clare lifted her head and looked deep into Eli's eyes. He opened his looked at her flawless face. He leaned in, coming close to her ear.  
>"You will be the death of me Clare Edwards."<p>

Clare pulled back, and slowly connected their lips together, still having the biggest smirk ever played on his lips, he kissed her back. Normally, Julia's kisses were always for forceful and that's all she wanted to do. But when Clare kissed him, it was different. It was always a slow and meaningful or loving type, and Clare never took it too far. It seemed like to him, he was born to be with her, to hold her, kiss her, and keep her safe.

"I love you, Eli." Clare whispered while breaking the kiss.  
>"I love you to—"<p>

Clare couldn't breathe. She was on the ground, bloody with makeup running down her face. Her chest was closing up, she felt like she would die any second. She reached over to touch Eli. Nothing. She didn't know if he was breathing. She couldn't tell. All she heard was a gun shot, and excruciating pain in her stomach. She closed her eyes, slowly drifting away, not knowing if she would survive. Not knowing what will happen. She grabbed Eli's limp hand and held it against her chest.

**OOO**

**:D ** **Revieww **


	6. Poison

**Hmm… in the last chapter they got shot. GASP! Who did it? I don't know. Read, and find out.**

**OOO**

Chapter 6- Poison

**OOO**

_Beep … Beep … Beep_

Everything was blurry; I didn't know what was happening.

"_Someone get her an oxygen tube, we're losing her."_

"What's going on…?"

_Beep … Beep … Beep._

"Hun, you're going to have to stay calm. Everything is going to be alright. Just stay calm."

I looked to my left, only to see Clare, with a doctor pulling an oxygen tube over her mouth. The doctor moved slightly over, and that's when I saw the pool of blood forming around her chest and stomach, her chest barley moving up and down from the loss of breaths. My heart shredded at the sight of Clare… _my_ Clare in this condition.

I looked back up at the ceiling and down at my chest. A doctor was holding a towel on my chest, putting pressure down on it. Blood forming around the area made me feel like passing out. What happened? I don't know. All I remember is seeing someone, standing behind Clare with a gun. They mumbled something, but before I could comprehend what they were saying, I already blacked out

_Beep … Beep … Beep._

What was that annoying sound? I looked over to my left again, seeing Clare's heart monitor, her heart was beating, but not the normal speed. A nerve shocked through my body, making me jump up, startling the doctors. I heard them yelling, and one reached over, handing another doctor a large needle. I jumped again, feeling the intense pain in my arm calming me down. I closed my eyes, feeling like this was the end of my life. No friends, no family… no more Clare.

**OOO**

_Beep … Beep … Beep._

My eyes shot open, looking at a blank white wall with a TV hanging from the ceiling. I heard that annoying beeping sound every second, which made me want to scream. I could hear uneven breaths coming from beside me, knowing that it was Clare. I turned my head to look at her. Her face was pale white, and makeup and tears caressed down her cheeks. Her chest was moving up and down, normally.

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the intense pain in my chest as I sat up in the bed.

"Sir, you're going to have to lie down, you don't want to get yourself even more hurt." The nurse smiled as she checked my pulse, making sure everything was alright.

"_I love you, Eli" Clare whispered, pulling back breaking the kiss.  
>"I love you to—" I tried to finish the sentence, but someone was behind Clare. I couldn't make out who or what it was. The person closed their eyes, and counted to three. Then, nothing, all I could hear was Clare's screams and the light sounds of her crying. Eventually, I felt her cold hand, grab mine holding it tightly. As much as I wanted to open my eyes, and call for help… I couldn't. <em>

I closed my eyes tightly as I lied back down onto the bed, feeling the pain over come my body. The doctor exited the room, when I felt a cold hand touch mine. I jumped when I noticed Clare's deep blue, dilated eyes staring back at me.

"What happened, Eli?" She asked, her voice was low and a little hoarse.  
>"I don't even know. We were just… dancing and someone shot us. I don't know what happened then."<br>"Do you know who shot us?" Clare asked, wincing as she shifted in the bed.  
>"No…" I shook my head sadly and took my hand in hers. "But we are going to find the person who did this." I kissed her hand lightly and looked over into her blue eyes and smiled, leaning over and placing a light kiss on her lips, trying my best not to hurt myself anymore.<p>

"I love you."

**OOO -2 Months Later-**

Soft music was playing around us as the sun was setting over the beach. Ever since the shooting Eli and I have been very protective over each other. A month after it happened, that Julia girl admitted she did it. She just came out of nowhere and turned herself in for the shooting. Eli was really shocked, but I wanted that bitch to get taught a lesson.

"Hopefully we won't get interrupted this time." I laughed nervously looking up at him. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.  
>"Nothing is going to happen, I promise." We spun in tiny circles around the sand, letting the small gravel find its way between our toes. Eli stepped closer to me, which I thought was nearly impossible. He smiled down at me as I lifted up, placing a small kiss on his lips. His lips felt so perfectly on mine, like they were meant to be kissed by me, and no one else. I smiled in the kiss, breaking it and looked down at our feet.<p>

"This is the best night ever. I'm so glad I came here this summer."  
>"Me too, Clare. And when we go to college together, it will be so much fun." He smiled,<br>"Hey, who says I'm staying here for college?" I joked, I looked up at his hurtful face.  
>"I think I said it, if you still want to be with me and all…" His sentence trailed off and he gave me a loving smirk. I hit his chest playfully and reached up, pecking his lips lightly.<p>

"Do you think Julia will get out?" I asked, dreading his answer.  
>"She will, but she's all the way across the country. Her parents are moving her away." He whispered grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers together.<br>"Oh –" I was cut off by the loud sound of thunder. I looked up at the gray sky as rain began to fall. I smiled and looked up at Eli who was deviously smirking at me.  
>"What?" I asked smiling at him.<p>

Before I knew it, Eli picked me up and spun me around, his eyes never leaving mine. I laughed as he came to a stop making my laughter calm down. He didn't put me down, so I decided to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "You know, I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain." I whispered seductively in his ear. He smirked and pulled me back so our faces were inches away.

He smiled playfully and leaned in, placing his lips on mine. The kiss was soft and slow and his lips moved on mine. As I was getting really into the kiss, I slid my tongue on his bottom lip, hearing a moan escape his mouth. He barley opened his lips, letting me know that it was okay. Our tongues slowly moved with each other's fiercely as the rain began to pour down harder. Eli broke the kiss, making me miss the warmth of his lips against mine.

He looked up in my eyes and smiled lightly as we both tried to get our breathing at the normal rate.  
>"That was… amazing." He blurted out, making me laugh. I reached up pecking at his lips before looking deep into his jade eyes.<br>"It was wasn't it? But I need to get home, my dad will get worried." I sighed as Eli nodded his head sadly, placing me back down on the ground. My shirt fell off my shoulder and Eli's eyes immediately fell to it, looking at the scar where the bullet hit. A sad and angry expression fell to his face, making me place my hand onto his cheek.  
>"Eli, its okay, please just don't let it bother you. I love you, and that's all that matters. Okay?" He nodded and kissed my forehead, making me smile.<br>"I love you, too. We need to go." He whispered, I smiled and turned around, coming face to face with my dad.  
>"Dad?" I asked, he didn't like Eli's family. He would never approve of this.<p>

"I told you to stay away from my daughter!" He yelled, making us both jump.  
>"I'm sorry sir, but we love each other."<br>My dad's face filled with anger as I stayed closely beside Eli. He charged toward Eli hitting him right in the face, making him fall to the ground… hard. "Dad! What the hell is your problem?" I screamed kneeling down next to Eli.  
>"I don't want you being around him! Now go home."<br>"No, I'm staying here. I love Eli dad, and if you can't squeeze passed the fact that we're dating, than go to hell. I never want to see you again." I looked up to see my dad's hurtful face. He looked upset and pissed at the same time.  
>"You live with me, dear."<br>"Shut up Dad! I'm no longer going to stay with you. I'm staying with Eli." I yelled helping Eli up, my dad shot him a hateful glare as he began to speak again, but I cut him off, "I am going to go home and get my things, and then I will leave with Eli. You better not say a word to us anymore." I sneered; walking passed my dad with a look like 'what the hell just happened' spread across his face.

After what just happened, I never want to see my dad's face again. Not anymore.

I stormed up the steps of my house, walking passed Marine and Jordy who were sitting on the porch. Marine called after me, but I couldn't look back. I need to get my stuff and leave.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Marine asked walking up to my doorway.  
>"I can't stay here with Dad anymore. I'm going to Eli's for a while." I whispered, looking up at Marine who was shooting glances between Eli and I.<br>"What do you mean, Clare. You can't just leave."  
>"I can too!" I yelled. "I'm 17 years old. I am not a little kid anymore; I can live for myself and make my own decisions." I raised my voice at her, making her slightly jump. I gave a bag to Eli and walked passed Marine and down the stairs outside to the street.<p>

**OOO**

"So, what do you want to do?" Eli asked pausing the movie, while grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
>"Well, I don't know." I smirked and leaned over to him, straddling his lap.<br>"Clare what are you doing?" Eli breathed out, placing his hand securely on my waist. I leaned down kissing his neck softly as I came face to face with him, our lips only inches apart.  
>"I was thinking," I pecked his lips. "We could start up where we left off last." I looked into his eyes which were filled with confusion. I smiled and looked down at his lips and back up at him.<p>

Eli gently rose up and pressed his lips to mine, his lips slowly moved with mine as I placed my hands down on his chest, feeling his rapid heart beating through his shirt. I was totally pulled off guard when Eli slid his tongue lightly on my bottom lip. I slowly opened up to him as his tongue met mine. I pushed down harder into the kiss when Eli pulled back, making me whimper from the loss.

"Clare, we need to stop." He whispered, trying to gain his breathing back.  
>"Why?" I whispered placing a light kiss on his jaw line.<br>"Because, Clare. I don't want to go any farther. We're by ourselves and I don't want you to regret something and totally blame me for it." He looked me in the eyes, with a thoughtful and caring look.  
>"I won't blame you for anything. Besides, I didn't want to go any further with you anyway." I smiled lightly and pecked his lips as he smiled back.<p>

"I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but it's almost 2:00 AM, I need some sleep." He smiled as I carefully got off his lap and looked over at him. I went into the bathroom and got into my pajamas and slowly walked back into the room where Eli is going to sleep. He had the pull out bed already set up, as he laid down, not even seeing me. His back was turned toward the TV as I slowly walked over to the empty side of the bed and crawled in. I wrapped my arm around his bare waist and kissed his shoulder lightly before closing my eyes.  
>"Clare?"<br>"Shh, Eli. Go to sleep. Goodnight, I love you." I whispered before reaching up and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Goodnight Clare, I love you too."

**OOOOOOO**

**Hmm… I'm thinking about one more chapter maybe two? I don't know. Maybe they're going to get all hot and steamy? You're going to have to read and review to find out.**

**Oh, and I can't wait for the new season!**

**I am writing a new story soon, I am going to post it July 19****th****, which is the day after the premiere. So, yeah, you all should check it outtt!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**

**(:**


	7. I'm With You

**Woo I'm ba****c****k! I'm finally updating this story! It's been forever, hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait, with school and the depression over Degrassi and all that jazz. Well, anyways, here is chapter 7 of 'along for the Ride'. Enjoy :)**

**OOO**

Clare's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light as she moved to get out of the bed. A small force pulled her back, the arm around her waist pushing her backwards as she fell back onto the bed. Clare giggled as Eli hovered over her, kissing her cheek lightly, "Good Morning beautiful." He whispered, placing light kisses all over her face. Clare smiled and closed her eyes, loving the warmth his kisses gave off. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down to meet her lips, kissing him for a brief moment before placing her hands on his bare chest, pushing him away lightly.

"Good morning, gorgeous." She replied, cupping Eli's cheek, feeling his skin get hot under her touch. "What's the agenda for today?" She asked softly, looking straight into his deep green eyes.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to the beach, or stay here and swim." He pointed to his window that showed a view of a large swimming pool, with rocks surrounding it with a small waterfall off to the side. Clare smiled and nodded lightly,

"I want to stay here." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him down to kiss her again. "But, first, I need to eat something," she mumbled, "I'm starving." She smiled and pecked his lips before moving out from under him, running into the kitchen. Eli smirked and licked his lips, getting up and walking into the kitchen, only to see Clare nowhere around. He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Clare? Where are you?" He asked, looking around for her. He walked inside the living room, looking behind the couches. When he stood back up, small arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A small amount of panic ran through his veins and he fell to the ground, a soft body collapsing on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Clare, giving him a strange look.

"You're such a spaz." She chuckled and looked down at him, a small blush covering his cheeks. Her eyes glanced down, eyeing the scar on his chest, right under his collar bone. She pursued her lips and ghosted her fingers over the scar, her eyes rimming with tears as she thought about that night. How one single person could ruin everything?

"Baby, don't cry." Eli whispered to her, pulling her hands away and cupping her cheek with his hand, "Don't think about it..." He whispered and kissed her, but frowned lightly when she didn't respond to his kiss.

"Eli, how can I _not_ think about it?" She asked, raising her voice, "Whenever I see the scar I think about it, whenever I see myself in the mirror, I think about it." She said, her voice coming out into a whisper. She closed her eyes tightly, blinking back the tears. She instantly felt better when Eli raised his hand up, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away a small tear. She leaned into his touch and looked down at him again, their eyes locking together. No words were said after this, but Clare leaned down and lightly kissed him, putting her hands on his bare chest to keep her balance.

Eli happily returned the kiss, deepening it by sliding his tongue on her bottom lip. She gave in and let him enter her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as the moment got more heated as the minutes went by. Eli had finally built up the courage to move her off of him, only to place her back onto the bed with him towering over her. Clare laughed as their lips reconnected again, their lips moving in-sync with each others. Eli snaked his hands down to her waist, barley raising her shirt to touch her bare skin on her stomach. She gasped as his cold fingers came into contact with her skin, instantly melting into his touch. Clare's hand traveled to the back of his head, tugging at the ends of his hair with her fingers. Eli moaned lightly, causing her to pull back,

"Was that a moan, Mr. Goldsworthy?" She asked him, looking at him with a smirk on her face. He looked down and back at her, a light shade of pink covering his face. She laughed lightly and ran her fingers through his hair. Clare leaned up and pecked his lips, "It's okay, baby. I thought it was quite sexy." she whispered, looking up at him, seeing a small tint of lust in his green eyes. Clare smiled at him and leaned up, pecking his lips lightly. She raised her leg and put it around his waist, using her strength to flip them over. "We should get dressed and go swimming." She whispered to him, feeling his heart beat rapidly though her palm.

"But I'm already having fun." He smirked, raising his hand and moving a strand of hair from her face. Clare sighed and leaned down only centimeters away from his lips,

"Baby," she said, "I want to swim. We'll still have fun in there." Clare whined, showing him a small pout. Eli groaned and flipped them over, getting off of her. He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black swim trunks.

"Get dressed." He smiled lightly and slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. Clare giggled lightly and went to her bag, pulling out a strapless, purple bikini. Alli had bought it for her last time they went shopping, "Eli would love it." She said to Clare, giving her a small wink before dragging her to the checkout counter, buying the bikini before Clare could protest.

Clare sighed and put on the bikini, eyeing herself in the mirror. She looked up and down her body, her eyes stopping on the scar that Julia caused. Clare ghosted her fingers over the scar, the anger rising in her.

"Clare, are you ready?" Eli knocked lightly, causing Clare to pull back to reality. She sighed and walked over to the door, opening it and smiling at him,

"Yeah, I'm ready." She whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside to the pool. When they got to the deepest part of the pool, Clare got on top of a rock, pulling Eli up with her. Clare put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "You look really, _really_ sexy with no shirt on." She mumbled against his lips. Smiling as she saw the blush appear on his face. Before Eli could respond to her, Clare fell backwards with Eli still in her arms. As they hit the water, Clare swam back up for air. She put her legs around Eli's waist for support and her arms back around his neck.

"You didn't give me time to tell you that... you look pretty hot in that bikini." He smirked and looked at her, leaning up to kiss her lightly. Clare smiled lightly and looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment. She looked back up at him and tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him closer if it was even possible.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked softly, a smirk forming on his face as her head shot up to look at him. She bit her lip but smiled,

"Dare." she said simply, playing with the ends of his hair with her fingers.

"I dare you to... kiss me." He said, "Anywhere besides my face." Eli smirked and watched her as she leaned down, moving her head sideways to place a kiss on his neck. She pulled back after a few seconds and looked at him,

"Truth or Dare?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Truth."

"What's the real story between you and Julia?" Clare asked softly, "I just want to know the whole story. I feel like I don't know everything that happened." she whispered and looked at him. "You don't have to tell me..." she told him after a few moments of silence. Eli licked his lips and sighed, pulling over a float and getting on it, pulling Clare up with him to sit in his lap.

"Julia was the first girl that I was ever interested in," He said, "I thought she was everything. She was perfect, everything I ever wanted. We started dating during freshman year and that's how I met Fitz, KC, and Drew. One night all of us were out to dinner and as I was walking out of the restaurant, I looked over and saw Fitz towering over Julia, kissing her. The only thing is, was that Julia had her arms wrapped around him, and she wasn't rejecting him." He pursed his lips and took a deep breath, "I didn't say anything to her about it, but a couple weeks after that, I saw her and Fitz kissing again, and I went off on them. I told them about how I saw them at the restaurant and that I knew that they've been seeing each other behind my back."

"Eli, that's terrible." Clare whispered, turning around to face him. "I'm so sorry..." she told him, seeing a frown on his lips.

"It's not your fault, it's just... after she hurt me like that, and ever since you came here, she's been asking if I would ever take her back. That one night when we were with everyone, she threw herself on me, Clare. She told me that she's better for me than you would ever be." He looked at her in the eyes and looked down, breaking their glance, "I told her that I would never break up with you, that I _love_ you, Clare. I told her that she needs to leave us alone. She got pissed and told me that I would regret it, and that's probably what she meant by shooting us." He mumbled lowly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the float. Clare sighed and put her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating slowly.

"Eli, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you, I should've never asked." She told him, looking up at him with her chin on his chest.

"No, it's fine, Clare... you wanted to know, so I told you." He cupped her cheek with his hand and gave her a small smile before putting his arms around her lower back, pulling her up towards him. He gave her a dark, but playful smirk and flipped them over into the water. Clare shrieked and held onto him tightly,

"Eli, what the hell! It's freezing!" She said, raising her voice, now realizing the light of the moon peaking from the clouds, the stars covering the sky.

"I thought you wanted to swim." He whispered lightly, walking towards her, making her back press up against the wall of the pool. His hands found their way to her waist as her hands traveled up around his neck. She smiled at him and pulled him closer, leaning up to his ear,

"Do you... want to go inside?" She asked softly, kissing his cheek and pulled back to look at him. Eli smirked and grabbed her waist, lifting her up to place her on the side of the pool, kissing her collar bone and pushing his body up to sit beside her.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, picking her up bridal style, and carrying her inside, sitting her down on the couch. Clare had her arms around him, but didn't let go when he sat her down.

"You're so warm," she mumbled, snuggling into his touch, "I don't want to let go." she whispered, giving him a pleading look. He smiled a nodded, lying down and putting his hands on her back. He kissed the top of her head, both of them falling into a deep sleep.

**OOO**

Clare was sitting at her post, watching the people swim and walked around the shore of the beach. She put on some sunscreen and sat on the edge of the chair, letting the sand run between her toes and she kicked her feet back and forth. Clare propped herself up by putting her hands behind her, letting them rest on the floor of the stand. She sighed and lifted her head lightly, feeling the cool breeze rush up against her skin.

"Enjoying yourself?" A deep voice asked, starling her. She gasped and jumped back, quickly covering herself as she saw the unfamiliar, but attractive boy standing there, leaning against the lifeguard chair.

"I'm... I'm just watching... to see if anyone drowns." She stammered, trying not to make any eye contact with him.

"Ahh, well, you should pay more attention, cutie." He whispered, sitting next to her. Clare inched away from him and stared down at the sand. "I'm a new lifeguard here, and I just saved a little boy." He stated, "Right there, in front of your post. If Mr. Pointer saw that I saved him and not you, you would've been fired." He said sarcastically, giving her a smirk.

"Well, I'm sorry, new lifeguard, I'll be sure to pay attention next time." She snapped back, standing up and walking back to her chair.

"I have a name, you know." He said, jumping back down to the ground, still looking up at her, "I'm Jake." He said, "Jake Martin."

"I'm Clare," she told him, "Now, if you would let me do my job, _Jake_, which would be great. I would really appreciate it." He put his hands up in defense and stepped backward, walking away slowly.

"Okay, fine, I'm leaving, bye... _Clare._" He gave her a smile and walked away from Clare.

She watched as he walked away, the aggravated look not leaving her face. She rolled her eyes and moved her them back to the water. She sighed and jumped as her phone went off. She grabbed it and smiled once she saw it was from Eli. She gladly opened it up and read the text slowly,

_I got you off work early, meet me by our special spot, I have a surprise. I love you. - Eli_

Clare couldn't help smile widely. She grabbed her things, pulling on a pair of shorts and walking down the latter. She dragged her feet through the sand, blocking off the sound of Jake calling her over. She didn't need some new guy, who's obviously a smart ass ruining her night. She sighed sadly, but smiled as she saw Eli off in the distance. Clare ran over to him, and kissed him, making sure that Jake got a good look at them. She pulled away and turned around so Eli's back was facing Jake; she looked behind Eli's shoulder and saw the frown appear on Jake's face. He slowly walked away and back to his post.

"So, Eli, why did you call me off early?" She asked, putting her arms around his waist, "and why are you dressed so nicely?" She looked at him up and down. He was wearing a black, buttoned up shirt with dark skinny jeans and dress shoes. His hair was messy, but it looked good.

"I'm taking you out somewhere," he said simply. "Alli has some dressed back at my house, you need to decide what to wear, and she'll help you get ready." He said, grabbing her hand and walking her to the sidewalk.

"What's the big surprise?" she asked him, leaning into his arms.

"I can't tell you." He smirked, looking down at her,

"Why not?" She asked, looking up at him with a small pout.

"Oh no, don't give me that look. I don't want to ruin it. Either you quit asking, or we won't go on this date tonight. I've always wanted to take you here... and it's going to be ruined." He said playfully. "Now, get inside and get dressed, I'll be waiting out here." He said and sat down on the chair on his porch. Clare sighed and gave him a kiss before walking inside he eyes widening at the sight she saw.

"Oh my god! Eli!"

**OOO**

**Welp... It sucked, didn't it? **

**Review please? Reviews would be nicee... :)**


End file.
